Desired Comfort
by JShark419
Summary: Katie has just been eliminated from TDI. And she's very upset as she heads to the playa. Who's there to help her, non other than Noah. Dedicated to Delirious Disposition for his birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. It belongs to its rightful owners. No profit is being made.**

**Happy Birthday to Delirious Disposition. 9/1/14.**

* * *

The Killer Bass had lost again. It was bound to happen, especially after winning twice in a row. Nine of them remained and they all dreaded the bonfire ceremony, which was where there were now.

Chris stood in front of the remaining players on this team. He held a plate, with eight marshmallows. He handed seven of them out to everyone who was both exhausted from their earlier camping trip and the relief that they'd make one more step further in winning.

Two contestants remained. Two remained with no marshmallows. One marshmallow left. And both of them were terrified as they clutched each other.

Chris loved the tension that was brewing. As he held the remaining marshmallow. Exchanging glances with both.

The two that remained were Katie and Sadie, two very best friends. So close they knew each others sentences, wore the same outfits, and were basically connected at the hip. Unfortunately they were about to be separated.

Chris eventually gave the final marshmallow to the larger of the friends. That being Sadie.

Sadie completely missed it as she cried at the end of the dock, watching as her best friend Katie was taken away from the competition.

Katie watched as well, as Sadie grew fainter in the distance. Last thing she saw of her larger BFFF was of her crying her eyes out. Katie was doing the same thing as she sat down and closed her eyes.

"Hush girl. I can't concentrate." Chef bellowed from behind the steering wheel.

Katie didn't pay attention to him. She actually couldn't hear him over her tears. She was very upset. She had just been voted out of the game yes, but worse she had been separated from her best friend.

"I miss Sadie." Katie said miserably, looking back at the horizon.

"Blah, blah, blah." Chef groaned. Throwing a pair of head phones on and listening to his music. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. It's fantastic." He sang.

Katie again, didn't notice what he was saying. Her thoughts drifted.

Eventually she felt the boat stop and she was shoved onto a dock. She stood up, wiping her now wet, but not running anymore, eyes. She glanced and saw the boat driving away.

"Wait Chef." Katie screamed. "You forgot me."

"No he didn't."

Katie turned to see Noah there. "N...N...Noah." She said.

Noah sighed. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Greeting you." He deadpanned. One hand on his hip. Katie saw he was in his bathing suit.

"Where am I?" She asked. "And why did Chef leave me here? Why are you in your underwear."

"This is where Chef leaves all the eliminated contestants." Noah replied, ignoring the third part. He led her down the dock. "Justin was supposed to greet yah, cause I guess there's a tradition or something of the last contestant to be eliminated has to do it. But he didn't feel like it and I didn't feel like getting beaten by asking Eva to do it."

"Where are we?" Katie asked again.

Noah turned toward her, stopping briefly.

"A resort island on the other side of Camp Wawanakwa." Noah said. "Apparently when we get eliminated. We're sent here to sit back and relax until the finale. Where we are all goanna be sent back to vote for the winner."

"I hope Sadie wins." Katie whimpered as she followed Noah again. "Whom I miss a great deal."

"Doubt she will. And I know already." Noah replied. As he led her inside.

Katie saw a giant indoor pool along with a buffet table.

"Why is Chris so nice to let us have this?" She asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Noah demanded. "Just go and relax. Do whatever you want. Just don't bother me please."

He sat down on his lawn chair and grabbed his book. Going back to where he left off. (Lucky their pool area was lit with light.)

Katie looked around and saw no sign of Justin, Eva, or Ezekiel.

"Oh, actually go to the check in counter first." Noah pointed, lowering his book. Katie saw him pointing over his shoulder to another pair of open doors. "Receptionist will give yah your room key."

Katie nodded, making a sniffling sound.

Noah rolled his eyes, but felt somewhere deep down, he felt bad for her.

Katie dried her eyes with a towel the receptionist gave her. The receptionist gave Katie her card and she found her room on the second floor. She saw the room number and nearly fell apart again, with her tears. Number 11.

Couple hours later she was twisting and turning in her bed. Dreaming about Katie no doubt.

Noah had the room next to hers, room 12. And heard her rustling in the sheets and the faint whimper. His sense of hearing was very great, a skill that haunted him more than he wished.

He sat up in bed. "Katie, quiet the water works." He pounded on the wall.

"Sorry Noah." Was his response.

He thought to himself as he lay back down and put his pillow over his head when he heard no sign of it stopping. Knowing Eva slept like a log. And that Zeke and Justin were on the first floor. So they didn't have to hear it.

After two hours. Noah sat up in bed again and decided that perhaps he should do something about it. Sighing and yawning at the same time. He put his slippers on and headed to his door. Exiting his room and heading down the hall to Katie's room, he knocked lightly on her door.

He got no answer. So he knocked louder.

"Quiet it down out there." Eva growled. Opening the door slightly and throwing a knife out the door.

Noah dodged it and gulped as it lodged itself in the door.

Eva slammed the door shut. (Her room was across the hall).

Noah then just decided that he would enter and hope Katie was decent.

"Katie, are you alright." He asked, closing the door behind himself.

Katie turned her light on to see Noah standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on yah." He answered, slightly concerned. He didn't want to tell her he was mainly here so he could sleep.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"No, no you're not." He said walking to the edge of her bed.

"Alright, I'm not." She admitted. "But why do you care."

"Because I can't stand to hear you in such sorrow." He replied.

"Thanks Noah." She sighed. "But I'll be fine."

"Just think." Noah stated, forcing a smile. "You'll see Sadie again. She's just on the other island."

"I know." Katie said clutching her knees under the covers. "It's just, I've never been this long without her."

Noah nodded. "And I'm sure she misses you dearly to." He said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. "Instead of remembering that your separated. Think about how far she'll make it. And in hopes she'll win."

"Will you pray in hope she'll win to?" Katie asked.

Noah looked into Katie's eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes I will."

For the first time in nearly nine hours, Katie smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"And a fun fact." Noah added. "There are only 21 rooms in this hotel. Seven on the first floor. Seven on the second. And seven on the third."

"Interesting." Katie said confused to why he said it.

"Want to know why I said it?" Noah asked, quirking his eyebrow with a smile.

"Why?" Katie asked curiously.

"Cause each contestant gets one room for themselves." He stated. "But there are 22 contestants."

Katie's smiled brightened. "So does that mean what I think."

Noah nodded. "You and Sadie get to share the room. When she is eliminated or when she wins. Cause the receptionist told me when I came. We'll be spending up to two weeks here after the finale."

"It's so exciting." Katie squealed.

Noah had no reason of knowing why he was being so nice or sappy. But he liked the happy expression she had.

"Well I'm goanna head off back to bed." Noah said stretching. "See yah in the morning."

"Good night." Katie told him.

Noah stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and was about to head out.

"Noah."

He turned to see what Katie wanted. "Yeah."

"Thanks." She said. "For the warm consoling."

"Your welcome." Noah said as he went back to his room for the night.

The next morning. Katie was greeted by Eva, who merely shrugged her off. Zeke who had a black eye from Eva, and Justin who smiled at her as he jumped off diving board into the pool.

Noah was there to. She walked up to him as he was at the buffet table. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. And was quickly taken by surprise when she landed a peck on his cheek.

She then ran off to be by the pool.

Noah just stood there with a hand on his cheek.

"Your second kiss went better I see." Eva smirked walking by.

Noah turned even redder knowing what she was referring to.

* * *

**Again dedicated to Delirious Disposition. You're an awesome friend and author. Happy b-day dude.**

**Until Next Time. **


End file.
